The Power of God
by DarthCrios
Summary: Replacement for "Grace of God" Harry and Hermione receive a heavenly commision to restablish the christian church in the wizarding and mundane world... and are given some kickass powers to help with that goal
1. Chapter 1

AN- remake from my old "By the Grace of God" didn't like it that much sorry if that made you mad or something. So here it goes again. "By the Power of God"

Chapter 1-Beginnings

Harry woke up to dust falling in his face as his fat ass cousin decided it would be funny to wake up Harry by trying to see if he could fall through the floor and crush his scrawny little body with his immense weight. Harry groped through the darkness looking for his glasses.

"Damn!" Harry mentally beat himself as he remembered that after he had been shoved into his closet the night before he had placed his glasses next that rusty nail that stuck out from his makeshift shelf.

"_Alright Harry you've done this before just concentrate and make the image of what you want to happen in your mind." _Harry concentrated and he felt small tingles of what felt like electricity run down his arm to his palm. When the tingling stopped Harry opened his eyes and looked at his palm. The large gash that the nail had made was completely healed. Harry had found out about his ability after he had been pushed off the merry-go-round at the park by Dudley's gang and skinned up is knees really bad. Harry had cried and prayed that the pain would go away and he watched in amazement as new skin covered up his bloody and cut up knees.

Harry's reminiscing was cut short by a fat hand and a deep blubbery voice yelling at him to make the family's breakfast. Harry ran to the kitchen and fired up the stove and pulled out 3 pounds of bacon for the whale and the walrus. Harry threw half of the bacon and half on one plate and half on the other.

His uncle Vernon weighing in at 400 pounds and in the other corner our upcoming champ Dudley weighing in at 250 pounds and only 7 years old hes on his way to greatness! AND NOW FOR THE MAIN EVENT WHO CAN EAT THE BACON THE FASTEST.

Harry quickly stopped that thought before he laughed out loud and got beat by his uncle. Harry watched as his Aunt Petunia looked on in pride as her little Dudders ate a pound and a half of bacon in 2 minutes. Harry went over to his aunt Petunia and tapped her holders

"And what do you want freak?"

"I, was uh, just wondering if you would be taking me to church today and where I would find my dress clothes."

Vernon looked up from his plate (Letting Dudley win the competition) and decided that maybe it would be good for his reputation, "Boy, you can come with us to church but if I see you doing anything freaky or that makes me look bad no food for 3 day understand?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry quickly got dressed in his "nice clothes", an old polo shirt and huge black pants. Harry ran outside and got in Vernon's car, so that he could avoid the other less enticing option of being thrown in it. The rest of his "family" got in the car with him and the family drove off to church

After a sweltering hot half hour drive smashed between Dudley and the door of the car they reached the church. Harry Jumped out of the car and headed to the large stone building. Harry and the rest of the family sat in the last pew of the sanctuary. After the service was over Harry ran down out of the church to get to Sunday School.

The reason why Harry loved church was quite simple actually. He had a friend there, and her name was Hermione Granger. Hermione was 8 and had the craziest head of brown hair and had the same situation Harry was in. Hermione's mom had died of cancer when she was only 3 years old. Of course Mr. Granger blamed Hermione because of her freakishness. The hate from her father had drove her to over achieve in everything that she could be it school or housework.

"Harry! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" Hermione had then proceeded to wrap Harry in a huge bear hug which Harry was sure cracked some of his ribs. "So, your uncle let you out of the house today?"

"Yea, he was in a really good mood this morning so..."

"Oh well look what we have here. One little freak and a bucktooth know it all. Lets Get 'em boys." Dudley and his gang constantly harassed Hermione and Harry for being smarter than he was. They where much stronger than either one of Harry or Hermione but that strength came from their immense weight. Harry and Hermione turned and ran from the bullies. The only one that they had to worry about was the fastest of the group, Peirs Polkins. Harry looked around and to his terror saw that Piers had a pocket knife. Harry had heard from other kids that they had seen Piers torturing animals with knives and rocks but never believed them, and now he saw how right those kids were.

"Come back you freaks I just want to play a little game with you two!"

This only made Harry and Hermione run even faster until they were out of breath and cornered in the end of an alley. "Ha now I have you two!" Piers kicked Harry in the gut to roll him over. Harry scrambled over to stand in front of a cowering Hermione. "So you want to go first freak? Suits me just fine."

Harry saw Piers walking towards him and his only thought was to pray for help, "_Dear God, please help me and Hermione!"_ Right before Piers reached him a blinding flash of pure white light filled the dark alley. Piers rubbed his eyes and looked around to find that he was the only one still in the alley.

**DCR**

_Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry_

_Headmasters office_

In an old castle far away from the little alley in Surrey sat an old man in an even older castle. This man was responsible for the deaths of thousands, but was right now eating lemon drops and talking to his enslaved phoenix. "Well Fawkes what do you think that little brat Potter is doing right now?" right before Fawkes could tell him where to he'd like to shove his claw something strange happened. Half of the odd whirring, spinning, and eccentric silver instruments around the office exploded sending shards of silver flying across the room. The old man was thrown out of his chair by the explosions. The old man peeked out from under his desk and realized what all of the destroyed instruments were keyed in on. One boy the savior of the world, Harry James Potter.

Harry opened his eyes and saw that instead of the dark alley he was now laying in a soft bed with the smoothest white sheets.

_"Where am I? Wheres Hermione!" _Harry jolted up in his bed and looked around for hi friend He couldn't see her but he did see what appeared to be an old man watching him. " Um, excuse me sir but do you know where I might be able to find my friend?"

"Don't worry Mr. Potter, Miss Granger is fine and is in the room next to you. Ah wait but excuse my manners you probably don't recognize me do you?"

Harry scrutinized his face, the man had long dark brown hair that reached past his shoulders, sparkling green eyes, his face was flawless, and Harry couldn't pinpoint it but it seemed like there was a kind of golden glow that surrounded the man's entire body. The man appeared to be very well built and even though he was sitting he had an air of superiority that came from him. "I'm sorry sir, I don't recognize you."

The man developed a large smile, "Well then this'll be fun, Harry my name is Jesus and currently you are residing in the kingdom of heaven.

**DCR**

AN- so what do you guys think first chapter better than the older one read and review, and I think you would pick this up but the old story "By the Grace of God" is now officially abandoned. Also I nedd a Beta so if anyone would like to help me with that and give me some info on the subject or be my beta I'd appreciate it.


	2. Heavenly Calling

Chapter 2 – Heavenly Calling

"HAHA, thats really funny but who are you really, cause you defiantly aren't Jesus."

"" Jesus threw back his sleeves to show Harry his palms. Harry gasped when he saw the clean holes through the palm, and saw the hole in each one of his feet. Harry's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry sir I just couldn't believe that you were actually you know, well... God."

"Yea, I can understand your disbelief, but I can't help but think that you would probably be wondering why you're in heaven right now aren't you?"

Harry hadn't been thinking of that that but the fact that he was in heaven and he wasn't dead had been his main worry. "That escaped me but now that you bring it up yes why am I here?"

"Before I tell you why you are let me tell you a quick history lesson. After I ascended into heaven it was decided that there needed to be a defined leader of the fledgling Christian church. The first of these leaders was the Apostle Paul. I endowed Him with special powers on the road to Damascus. Paul quickly spread Christianity across the Roman empire until the leaders of Judaism had the Romans execute him." Jesus slowly rose from his chair and began to pace in front of Harry's hospital bed. "After Paul was executed, a new protector was elected and so on down the line including people such as Merlin, and some of the popes." Jesus sighed and sat down in his chair and rubbed his forehead, "All of these people were killed or lost their influence because of them becoming corrupted."

Harry was confused at this, "But sir, how can a man that you elected be corrupted and be seen as evil to the people?"

Jesus smiled a sad smile, "Yes you would think that a leader of my church would never stray from the the path of evil." Harry nodded again wondering where he was going with this. "But all men are created in sin, and can not control their sinful urges. They lost standing from having affairs, misconduct, and from the few that suffered from insanity."

Harry was greatly confused but was able to tell by the look of sadness on Jesus' fate that he felt a deep sadness for the lost protectors. "Sir what do you mean by suffered from insanity?"

Jesus turned with a sigh and hung his head, "When past protectors come into their power that comes with being a protector, well, it corrupts them on a mental and spiritual level. They begin to gain a great sense of superiority and confidence. This leads to sin and they fall more and more into the trap of sin." Jesus turned and looked at Harry with an unidentifiable shadow in his eyes, "Eventually they all have believed that they are greater than God and don't need the salvation I provide; Therefore, they lose their faith and end up being eternally being condemned to hell."

Harry was shacked, "_How can the defender of all things good in the world become so corrupted that they turned their backs on the very thing that gave them their power."_

Jesus saw his look and quickly responded, "Now not every protector has been corrupted, and quite a few of them have survived for centuries protecting the church on Earth."

Harry still had some questions, "So what would I happen was to accept your offer for me to be the protector?"

"Well first I would gift you with all of the powers that come with the title. Also I would have you trained in many fields that you will need for your return to Earth."

Harry thought and then had another question, "This is my last question, But what of my friend Hermione will she gain everything I will?"

Jesus pondered this for a moment then decided, "Unfortunately not, I can't risk the corruption of two protectors simultaneously, but she will be trained alongside in many of the same fields but she won't have all of the responsibilities that you will."

Harry weighed the pros and cons and came to his conclusion, "Alright, I agree to being the protector... now what?"

Jesus smiled, " Follow me," Jesus turned and walked out of the room. Harry quickly caught up with him as they walked through the building. "First I'm going to transfer all of your new powers into you, but right now we are going to fetch our friend Hermione."

Harry got a large grin on his face at seeing how his highly logical friend was handling all of this.

* * *

Harry walked into the room that Jesus gestured to with his hand.

"HARRY!" harry suddenly felt like all of his air had been forcefully removed from his body as Hermione proceeded to latch herself onto his chest.

"Hermione!...can't...breathe!" Hermione quickly let go of harry as a bright red blush crept across her face.

"Oh Harry! I Was so scared when Piers was going to get us, and then I woke up and you weren't here and I didn't know where I was." Hermione continued to babble while Harry watched in amusement until he thought it'd be kind to give her some answers.

"Hermione I need to fill you in on whats going on." Hermione looked at Harry with a inquisitive look, "Okay well I accepted a proposition that Jesus offered me as the protector of Earth. Basically as I understand I'll gain a bunch of powers and responsibilities that include me leading the church and protecting it."

"But where do I fit into all of this then?"

"Well Jesus said that there could only be one protector at a time so you wouldn't have the same powers as I will, but you would be trained here in heaven in all normal wizardry fields and would be a great and powerful witch,, so what do you think?" Harry looked at Hermione greatly hoping on the inside that Hermione would accept because he didn't think he could stand to see his only friend leave him.

Hermione pondered her situation, on one hand she was a little upset that Harry had already agreed with everything without asking her, but she defiantly didn't want to leave and not have her best friend.

"Alright, I'm okay with it I guess but I just wish you had asked me first."

After Hermione had agreed Jesus quickly walked back in the room, "Alright, now that you have both agreed to my proposition we shall continue on with my plan." at this Jesus gestured with his hand towards the door and lead Harry and Hermione out of the room and down a flight of stairs. "Hermione, as I told Harry currently you both are residing in the Temple of Heaven."

Harry heard the intake of breath from his friend, which Harry estimated was the sign that Hermione was warming up for a heavy round of questions.

But before she could begin Jesus interrupted her, "Yes Hermione, as hard as it is to believe you are in heaven its true. I brought you here because you will hold a central role in Harry's and the world's future and without none of my plans would be able to succeed."

"But, I'm not anything special I'm just Harry's bookworm friend, and apparently hes the one you want anyway."

Jesus smiled and knelt down in front of Hermione and grabbed both of her shoulders, "Hermione I created everyone that ever was and ever will be and made them all special and unique. You are created beautifully you crave knowledge but are willing to share it with others, you are willing to fight and sacrifice for things you believe in and care about, and you are so full of love for anyone who wishes to receive it. In time you will see your part in everything and you will be filled with happiness." Hermione looked into Jesus' eyes and saw only the love and compassion he held for her and knew that he told the truth, and while she may not see exactly how and why she was needed, she knew that there was a reason.

"Okay, I believe you, but where exactly are we going?"

Jesus turned back the way he was headed and began to continue down the flight of stairs he was on. "Currently we are headed down into the lowest level of heaven. That is where the both of you will spend the rest of your time while you are here. You are staying there because if you were to remain in the upper levels for too long you would never leave and fulfill your duties on earth." As he said this he open a large gem encrusted door with a large golden cross with a representation of the world behind it.

Jesus turned and looked at the awestruck eyes of his children followers. "This is the door to the room of the protectors. This is where the both of you will be staying for the next few years, and-"

Harry interrupted, "Wait, how long are me and Hermione going to be here for anyway?"

"Well, technically you will remain here for 5 years until you are eleven. But once you step into the room time will slow to one sixth of its regular speed making it seem like thirty years. This will allow for enough time for the both of you to be sufficiently trained to fulfill your duties." Jesus turned and placed his hand in the center of the cross on the door. The door rippled and appeared to melt directly into the floor. Jesus gestured through the door and the awestruck children walked inside. After Jesus followed them the door rematerialized behind sealing them all in the large room.

The room was a perfect circle with two doors on opposite sides of the room with the initials HJP on the right door and HJG on the other. The room was pure white and about 50 meters in diameter all around the room. The only thing that was in the room was a diamond podium right in the middle of the room. Jesus began to explain that the room changed to what was needed by whoever laid their hand on the podium. To illustrate his point he laid his hand on the podium.

At once there was a brilliant flash of light and the room had changed. The walls had changed to a brilliant gold with small alcoves all over the wall. Inside there were small floating balls of brightly shining light. Hermione walked towards the wall and reached out to touch one of the small balls of light in the wall.

"No! Hermione you can't touch those! They contain the memories, talents, and powers of all of the past protectors. These are what I will be transferring into Harry for his training." Jesus turned to look at Harry, "When I do this you will go into a coma like state for 15 years where you will be "trained" by the past protectors. After you awake you will mostly train your body physically with some time with myself so I can tell you more of what you will have to do. Meanwhile, Hermione you will be studying all of Heavenly, magical, and mundane knowledge ever collected along with magic and physical training." Hermione's eyes lit up with anxiousness to gain all that Jesus had offered. But before they got too excited Jesus issued caution, "I give these things as gifts for you to use, but if you use them for your own needs and not to help those in need you shall be stripped of them. But on a less sobering note, Harry step into the center of the room please."

Harry walked into the center of the room and waited for whatever was coming next. Once he reached the center Jesus began to chant in a language long forgotten. As he chanted the the orbs on the walls began to pulse with his chanting and move above Harry's head. The orbs began to join together into a single large about a meter across. Suddenly, Jesus rose his right hand and then swung it back down towards Harry.

The orb suddenly moved right into Harry and there was a large flash of light. Harry collapsed suddenly like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Harry fell face first onto the floor, but the most noticeable thing that had happened was that Harry had a pair of large feathery white and gold wings.

"HARRY!" Hermione dashed to Harry's side and cradled his head in her arms. "What Happened to him? Is he hurt?"

"Don't worry hermione, Harry is perfectly fine but now he needs to rest. I'll carry him to his room where he'll be like this for the next 15 years. This is the time that you should say goodbye to him for now."

Hermione knelt down next to Harry's body and whispered her goodbye in his ear and gave his body a tight hug. "Okay, you can take him now."

Jesus picked him up and began to walk towards Harry's room, but before he reached it he turned his head and looked back to where Hermione was sitting, "You should go to your room and rest as well yo have a long day ahead of you topmmorow."

Hermione nodded and walked to her room and left Harry and Jesus alone. Jesus smiled and walked into Harry's room and laid him on his bed. Jesus looked down fondly on him and placed the bed sheets on him.

As this was happening Harry's mind was being assaulted of memories of past lives and memories.

* * *

AN- so sorry about the long delay but i've been so busy in school that I don't have the time to write out a story but heres the chapter hope its up to par, but its rushed and I only have a 10th grade english education so it can't be perfect, but anyway REVIEW!!!!!!

oh and I need a beta and I don't exactly know how that works so if anyone would like to provide some help it'd be appreciated


End file.
